super_mario_star_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloomy Garden
Gloomy Garden is the fifth level in the hack Super Mario Star Road and is a broken up haunted castle inhabited by boos, and their leader Big Boo. The entrance is behind the central tower of the castle, behind a door requiring 8 power stars to enter. This level also houses the Invisibility Cap switch. The level is very akin to the Ghostly and Haunted Halls galaxies from the Super Mario galaxy series, make up of a whole assortment of floating platforms. Notable Locations include: The tombstone, the castle wall, and Big Boo's castle. Levels Star 1: Big Boo's Tower When you first enter the stage, you should see a giant castle wall in the near distance. Beyond this wall is another, small castle, where, on top Big Boo holds the first power stage of the stage. To get up the castle, Mario must locate the doughnut shaped spinning platforms and cross them until he gets to the edge of the wall and then go under the arch. You will end up on an island with a couple of goombas, a tombstone, and a floating platform. Jump to the red floating platform and then jump to the next platform which hold the castle where Big Boo is located. From there jump up the brown slope to find the stairs to get to the end of the wall, or go around the castle to reach the same place. Then cross the wall and defeat big boo to obtain the power star. Big Boo is unchanged from the original game. Star 2: Top of the Risky Walkway For this power star, star by walking across the waving carpet in front of you, and keep going forward until you are on a wooden walkway. Turn right, and go up the ramp and then go towards the floating stairs. Be aware that these blocks sink. After you get to the top, the platform with the star is directly in front of you. Star 3: The Secret Tunnel For this star, Mario must once again jump across the doughnut platforms and make his way to the tombstone on the next island. This tombstone is actually a pushable object while reveals a secret tunnel. The first thing to note is that the boo is NOT an enemy, but an NPC who tells you to "Follow the Light". Next to him, there are moving lamps, with moving platforms undernieth them. The bottom acts as quicksand, so do not fall off the platforms. At the end of the three lamps, is the power star. Also this is the room where the pipe to the Invisibility Cap is. Star 4: The Lone Tree Mario must go back to the tombstone, and look for a different set of red floating platforms. At the top of these is another power star next to a big dead tree stump. There are five in total, and each one spins and moves differently. Star 5: Haunted Ride for 8 Red Coins At the end of the doughnut platforms, on the wall of the castle, there are stone stairs that lead up to the top of the wall ( you will see a red coin). On top, you will find the Blue Coin Switch, as well as a bookend, and, more importantly, an platform ride. This ride will lead you to every red coin. Some of the coins are located on top of trees, which require you to temporarily leave the platform (remember that after a little time the platform will reset). There is also a particularly hard to see on when the platform is going under the first arch (where a bookend is), all the way above it. The platform evenually brings you above where the platform originally was, with the last red coin on it. The star, however, spawns on the opposite side of the wall, which requires dodging a bookend and claiming two floating platforms. Star 6: Calm the Angry Eye '''Only available during this mission! '''Now on one of the doughnut platforms, there is a Big Mr.I. Defeat it and grab the star which appears bellow it. Enemies * Boo * Goomba * Bookend * Scuttle Bug * Mr. I Category:Levels